degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-25192971-20140730055641
The new ships on the finale were actually refreshing to me. I'm loving Novas & Triles, especially after all the Miles/Maya/Zig drama. I mean, I though Maya & Miles were alright, but come on, they fought constantly. I did used to ship Maya & Zig, but it's obvious that Maya hasn't & doesn't feel the same way Zig did, & if they were going to make it happen they would of. Zig & Zoe are so cute though, & they really seem to get each other. Underneath their reputations, I think they are truly the most kind hearted characters. For sure my 2 fav characters of the season! Also, Maya & Zoe's plot was perfection! It's really starting to be a complete fresh start for Zoe. She really does deserve it. I hope Maya gets the help she needs in getting over Cam. You could tell a few times throughout the season that she hasn't gotten over what's happened. It'd be nice if they would finally address that further. I guess Eclaire will be getting back together. Their plot was cute, but a little boring. Not that that's a bad thing. Eli definitely grew up. He's a lot less intense than he was. After Claire graduates, I really could see them having a life together. One question though, the baby: Drew's or Eli's? I wonder how that plot will play out. I mean, she could end up having a miscarriage. Honestly, I think that's the only route they haven't taken with pregnancy on the show. Now onto Drew & Becky. Not sure how I feel about them just yet. I am glad that they did bring up the whole Adam thing & such. I suppose it will all depend on if it stays as healthy as it is now & how the whole Claire being pregnant thing goes down. I really don't think Drew is intentionally a bad guy. Yes, he makes lots of mistakes. Yes, he sometimes gives bad advice. Yes, he doesn't quit see situations through. But how is it not apparent by now that he does really care for the people in his life? I just wish they'd give him another long term relationship, like Drianca, instead of these flings he's had. Also, before Claire was sort of an idiot with the way she broke up with Eli, I didn't think Clew was all the bad. I actually could see that pairing coming since he was elected president & they were talking on the steps after Claire & Eli broke up the other time. What was bad was the way it went from a cute thing were Drew was finally falling for a girl that wasn't his normal type to Claire's pathetic way of getting over Eli & Drew just wanting to score. Triles is so cute! Been waiting for it since Paris. Shipped it back then over Matlingsworth, but figured they decided not to go that route. It's like the male version of Fimogen. Oh yeah! Possibly the first Degrassi bi guy! Overall, this episode was not what I thought it would be like but in a good way!! & I totally have the Golden Girl's theme song stuck in my head now. Last thing, anyone else ship Alli/ Dallas here?